Bella's decision
by sethclearwater4evA
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella what happens when she goes to the volturi to become a vampire? what happens when she meets Felix? will love blossom? What happens when Edward turns up again?
1. Bellas decision

**i hope you like the first chapter :) if you dont then i wont upload another chapter just review it so i know whether or not to upload the next 1.**

**Chapter 1**

I could still hear his words echoing through my head. "Bella im sorry but I don't want you any more im leaving forks forever. Alice and my family are here to make sure you cope ok. But they don't want you to talk to them. They don't class you as one of their family any more. They just think you're a little girl with a crush. They think im right to leave you here Rosalie especially. Im sorry Bella goodbye." And off he went walking into the forest without a backward glance. I stood there for hours just staring at the place he had just stood. I could still feel the pain when I remembered those words. Each tiny little word was like a bullet into my heart. Slowly tearing it to pieces. How could I hurt this much over a boy? Wow Edward dumped me whoopee dooo. But no matter what I thought or what I said made the pain go away. Suddenly I had an Idea an idea that seemed to ease the pain away. An idea that would show every one that im not just a little girl with a crush. I would go to Italy and ask to be a vampire!

**I will upload the next chapter as soon as i can. i just want to know if you like the story first so please rewiew it :)**


	2. Bellas fake death

**Chapter 2**

So here I am in Italy walking up to the castle where the volturi live. I look at it and think is this really what I want? I think back to 3 days ago when I decided to come here. I replay what happened in my head:

So im going to go to Italy to ask to be a vampire. What will Charlie say? I can't tell him that the Cullen's are vampires and that im going to Italy to become one. Oh god im gonna have to fake my death! It's the only way. The volturi will either say yes or no to me being a vampire if they say no then I will just kill my self. That will make Edward guilty or maybe he will just be happy if I die. Either way it doesn't matter. I no Edward hates the volturi so he will be sorry for leaving me when they change me hopefully and then I become one of them. So back to the matter of pretending im dead. What am I gonna do about that? I have an idea I leave Charlie a note saying im sorry I have gone to the beach. I couldn't cope any more he left me. I don't know what to do this is the only way I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me I know I won't forgive myself for doing this to you im sorry. It will hurt him I know but he is a cop he can figure out that it's a suicide note. Then I booked a flight and then I went to the beach and put my clothes in a pile there and then went and bought loads of new clothes to take with me. I then put them in a bag and then the next day I put the note on the fridge and went to the airport. And then here I am in voltera. Im scared they will kill me. Well here goes nothing. I walked up to the door and pushed it open. I walked down winding paths for what seemed like forever. I then found think iron gates. I pushed them open and walked into a dark candlelit room. "Bella!" a cheerful voice said "I've been expecting you"


	3. Felix

**Chapter ****3**

What! How could he be expecting me? Then what he had said registered. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing I half expected him to be in a swivel chair with a cat on his lap. The person who had talked had long black hair and a very white face his eyes were red with a hint of black in them. His face was smooth and handsome. He looked about 30 or 35. I wasn't sure. I recognised him as Aro from on that picture that Edward showed me of Carlisle back when he was in the volturi. He looked alarmed by my laughing then he looked at me closely. "Bella why are you here?" Aro asked me. I looked at his face then I remembered what Edward had said, Aro could read your thoughts if he touched your skin. I gave him my hand. He held it egerly. His face looked shocked then interested then happy. "Of course you can Bella of course! Wait while I go tell the others!" And aro ran off I was left alone just stood there. Someone was stood behind me I could feel it. I spun round and there was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He staggered backwards I looked a him wondering why he had fallen over. Then he whispered 2 words "your beautiful!" I stared at him shocked. Just then Aro came back. He beamed at me then saw the man at my feet "Felix you can do it for me" aro said

"Do what?" the handsome man at my feet who I now knew as Felix asked. "Change Bella into a vampire for me" Aro replied

"Erm ok then" Felix said. I smiled at him. He then stood up and held me close to him he bent down towards me then bit me on my neck.


	4. The change

**Chapter 4**

The pain was excruciating. I screamed and didn't stop screaming. I heard Felix whispering something to me probably trying to sooth the pain but I couldn't work out what he was saying I was hurting that much. "Bella, Bella honey listen to me your gonna be okay. Your gonna be fine. Don't worry sweetie." Felix said. I was wondering why I could hear what he said. The pain was fading now only little bits at a time. But still fading. Then all of the pain suddenly shot up to my heart it didn't hurt any where else only my heart. This pain hurt more then the other pain. Suddenly it was all gone and I opened my eyes to see Felix staring down at me. A grin spread across his face and he leaned down and hugged me. I hugged him back but then surprised myself by kissing him. He seemed equally surprised but kissed me back. "Sorry for interrupting this love fest but Aro wants to see Bella now she has changed." I looked up and saw a pretty brown haired girl. "Jane how are you?" Felix asked. "Fine honey. Now Bella go see Aro" Jane replied. I stood up and ran to Aro. "Bella! Do you have any powers?" Aro asked me. I looked at him then thought for abit. "Yes" I replied "I can kill people just by looking at them and saying death. I can also bring people back to life by saying live."

"Excellent just excellent." Aro said a smile spreading across his face. Felix came and stood beside me and leaned down and kissed me. Aro raised his eyebrows at this but didn't say anything. At this point Jane walked back in with a boy the same height and size as her. They looked almost the same. "Alec hi" Felix said. The boy just grinned at him. Jane walked up to me. "Let's go talk. Im sure we can be best mates. Seems you can kill people I guess we are almost the same." Jane smiled as she said this. A sugar coated smile and I fell onto the floor screaming in pain. It felt like some one was burning me. "Jane stops. If you want to be her best friend then torturing her isn't the way to go about it." Alec said. When I stood I gave him a grateful smile then went off with Jane.


End file.
